Really? You and KC?
by wowlovely
Summary: A series of one shots involving Clare telling Eli about her past relationship with K.C. different confrontations, different reactions, and different situations. prompt 08- Things are slipped when Darcy makes a surprise visit...
1. Yearbook

**A/N: So, here is my new story. I love the whole idea of Clare telling Eli about KC, so this will merely be a collection of oneshots where she does exactly that. I'm not sure how I feel about this first one, although, I have many ideas, which will hopefully turn out better than this... enjoy. **

* * *

Eli laid sprawled on Clare's bed, eyeing the brightly coloured room, feeling out of his element. He turned over, looking at Clare, who was typing diligently on her laptop. He sighed, and flopped back down on the bed. He had finished his English paper ages ago, while Clare was taking forever on hers.

Eyeing the blue-eyed beauty again, he let out an exaggerated sigh, smirking at the glare she sent him.

Eli glanced around the room, looking for something to pass the time away rather than listen to the sound of Clare's typing. He saw her bookshelf, a vast collection of books all neatly stacked upon it. He moved on over to the bookshelf, covering up a laugh, at seeing the number of _Fortnight _novels Clare owned. Eli looked at the many titles of books, but none caught his interest. Just as he was about to move, he noticed a few think books stacked up high on the shelf. These didn't look like novels, so, after sending a causious look towards Clare, Eli reached up and grabbed one of the thick volumes. A well-known smirk appeared on Eli's faceas he saw the title stamped on it.

He had found Clare's school yearbook, dated a year previously.

As he slid back onto the bed, with the yearbook in his grasp, Eli couldn't help but feel triumphant. Clare was very vague about things that happened in her freshman year, leaving Eli to put the pieces together. Yet, here he was, with the key to finding out about his favorite blue-eyed girl. He grinned slyly. Clare wouldn't approve of this. However, she sat at her desk, unaware to what Eli was doing. Giving his head a shake, Eli opened the yearbook. She made this too easy.

There was a slight stiffness to the book, as Eli opened it, giving him the impression that it had not been looked through in some time. He instantly flipped to the page full of grade nines smiling faces. Eli found Clare's photo easily, grinning fondly at the brilliant blue eyes and the face he had grown to love. He noted her different appearance; her then lightly coloured hair was pulled back into a high pony tail, and she was wearing the glasses he ended up running over with his car.

Eli flipped a few more pages, before finding Clare's face yet again. Clare stood beside her friend Alli, smiling coyly at her camera. Eli found this photo appealing based on what Clare happened to be wearing.

A Uniform.

Eli bit his tongue to hold in his laughter, and not to alert Clare on what was in his possession. He found it ironic that Clare spent much of her time criticizing the uniforms that have to wear now, when she wore a uniform when it was not mediatory.

Flipping pages absently, until he set him eyes on the number of themed dances Degrassi had held. one of the them had caught his eye: Black&White dance. A grin tugged on his lips. That was a dance Eli could see himself getting into. He went to turn the page, when something seem to spring out at him.

He saw the younger Clare yet again, although it was different this time. She was in the arms of another. Eli glared down at the photograph. _His_ Clare was in the arms of some guy, they're faces so close together-

Eli gave his head a rough shake, many emotions tumbling through him. Confusion. Jealousy. Curiosity. Before he could comprehend what was happening, he heard himself speak. "Clare- what is this?"

"Hmmm?" Clare glanced up, looking over at Eli. Her eyes widened when she realized what Eli had. "_What are you doing!_" she rushed over, trying to tug the yearbook away from Eli, but it wouldn't budge. Clare settled beside him, a glare painted on her face.

"You were taking forever, so I found something to past the time." He replied impatiently. "Now, who is this?" Eli tapped the glossy photo with his sharpie-coloured finger, awaiting an answer.

Clare glanced down at the photo, and blushed slightly. She looked back up, chewing her lip apprehensively. "That's K.C." She informed him, trying very hard to be nonchalant.

Eli rolled his eyes. "Great. I'm so happy I now know his name." His voice dripped with sarcasm. Clare raised her eyebrows at him, oblivious to what he wanted. Eli spared her a look, and instead tapped the photo yet again. "What's going on here? Why are is he with you?"

Clare sighed, exasperated. "_Eli_-"

"_Clare_."

"Uh, fine!" Clare gave in. "I use to date him. Last year. This photo was taken at the dance- when we first got together."

Eli processed this new-found information. He didn't feel upset or jealous anymore- Clare was his now, anyway, and some guy she was with last year didn't matter anymore. One thing irrelevant of the matter crossed his mind, but Clare's voice cut him out of his thoughts.

"You're not mad... are you?" She asked anxiously, gripping his arm.

Eli shook his head, flipping back through the yearbook. "Mad that you were with him? nope." He saw Clare let out a breath of relief, and continued on. " Upset that he go to see you in _this_," He held up the yearbook, showing Clare the photo of herself in her uniform. "very."

Clare gave him an astounded look. before snatching the yearbook back, looking down at her former self, then back at her smirking boyfriend. "That's the last time I let you in my room unsupervised." she scolded. " You just end up snooping through my stuff."

A smug Eli starred right back at her, raising his eyebrows. " Well, maybe if you stopped working and filled the evening with other activities, I wouldn't have to."

"Oh, what activities did you have in mind?" Clare asked, pretending to be coy.

Eli chose not to answer, and instead closed the gap between them and kissed her. The yearbook fell to the ground as Clare moved closer to Eli, responding to his kisses. The yearbook closed shut, ending that chapter of Clare's life, and signfying a new one about to begin.

* * *

**A/N II: So? any good? I'll post more when I get time to write, all reviews of any kind are welcome, including on what I can improve on. **

*** Side note: I dressed up as Eli for school (wear your Halloween costume) I had a pretty good replica of his outfit from All Falls down, I'll post a link to the picture on my profile. **


	2. Texting

**A/N: So, I have finally got around to writing another oneshot. I had some sort of writers block this week, I couldn't figure out how to start this, Also, I'm getting a lot of homework of the late, midterms are coming up after all. So this involves texting, which I put in _italics_, I hope its already, if Its confusing I'm sorry... SO, enjoy. :) **

* * *

Eli through his arm around Clare, as she buried her face into his shirt. "Scared, Clare-bear?" He asked mockingly.

Clare raised her head to glare at him. "You're the one who put on a horror movie when you know I despise them!" She said crossly, cringing slightly as blood splattered everywhere on the screen.

Eli pulled her closer to him, so her head was now resting on his chest. "Maybe I had ulterior motives..." He replied suggestively, smirking at the position they were now in.

"Aren't you clever." Commented Clare, amused. The couple watched the next few minutes of the movie in silence, with a few cried of disgust and fear, courtesy of Clare. After a particularly gruesome scene, Clare stood up off the couch, and out of Eli's arms.

Eli gave her a questioning look. "Going somewhere?"

"To the washroom." Clare informed him, carefully avoiding the TV screen.

"Want me to pause it for you?" Eli offered, grinning at Clare's expression.

"I think I'll pass."

Eli pretended to look aghast. "You'll miss the best part!"

Clare turned to the TV, where there was a terrible scream, and a bloody knife shown. She gave her head a shake. "I'll be right back."

Eli turned back to the movie, but was interupted by a buzzing noise. Confused, Eli stood off the couch, lifting up cushions until he found the source of the sound- Clare's phone.

Noticing she had a missed alert, Eli opened the phone. A new text message filled up the screen before he could press a button. Cautiously, Eli turned his head, to make sure Clare wasn't coming back just yet. He turned his attention back to the text, reading the message.

_Hey Clare. Its K.C. I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out this weekend. It feels like forever since we've spoken. _

Eli's face twisted in confusion. He knew of K.C.- he was the football-playing sophomore with the bottle-blonde cheerleader for a girlfriend. Why would he want to hang out with Clare, or better yet; how did he know her?

Filled with the need for answers, Eli sat down on the couch, and quickly typed a reply; _Why would I want to do that?_

A reply from K.C. followed almost instantly.

_Look, I know you're still mad at me for all the things I've done to you, but I really miss you Clare. _

Eli's eyes widened. So, he now discovered that Clare obviously had to know this guy, and he had done something to her. Narrowing his eyes, Eli texted back; _Miss me then. It doesn't excuse what you did._ Satified, Eli awaited K.C.'s reply, which arrived as quickly as the first.

_Look, I know what I did was bad- I left you for Jenna, and cheated off you for that exam. But I thought about what you said- and I know what I want now. Clare, I want you back. _

Eli felt his jaw tighten. Not only was this guy Clare's ex-boyfriend, who broke up with her for a cheerleader, but he had the nerve to ask for her back.

_Who says I want you back?_ Eli sent as a reply, a feeling of acomplishment settling in. He was going to set this boy straight.

_Clare, I still have feelings for you. It was a mistake being with Jenna- we broke up. Can you please give me a second chance?_

Eli placed his fingers on the keybord, prepared to text K.C. he'd get a second chance when hell freezes over, when he felt chills down his spine, as a familiar voice spoke. "What are you doing?" Clare asked, suspiciously, as she entered the room.

"Er- checking the time?" Eli answered weakly, cursing himself for not thinking up a better excuse.

"Uh huh..." scoffed Clare, seeing through his cover-up. She snached her phone out of his grip. with an intake of breath, Eli mentally counted down to Clare's oncoming reaction...one...two...three...

"_Eli!_" She gasped, astonished, gazing down at her phone. "You were texting _K.C.!_ Pretending to be me? Th-thats unacceptable!"

"Well," Eli said, deciding to play victim. "its your fault- you never told me about him!"

She look offended. "It wasn't relevent!"

"Uh, Clare, yes it is!" argued Eli. "If this ex of yours wants you back, then its up to me to set him straight!"

"Eli!" She whined. "It doesn't matter!"

"Yes it does!" Snapped Eli. "After all that stuff he did to you- he has it coming." He stodd up, fists clenched.

Clare stood with a bewildered expression. "Eli, Eli no!" She stepped forward, unclenching his fists, inlacing her fingers with his. "Its okay. I'm over what he did to me, alright? He's not going to get a second chance. I have you now."

Eli's expression softened. "You know, I'd still feel better if I-" He was suddenly cut off by Clare's lips upon his own. He looked down at her, a smirk lying on his face. "Okay," he gave in. "I'll drop it."

Clare smiled at him, as he pulled her down on the couch with him, resuming the postion that had earlier while watching movies. As Eli combed his fingers through Clare's hair, he couldn't stop the huge grin forming on his face, knowing that he was apart of the reason that K.C. was never getting a second chance. Clare was his, and he planned on keeping it that way.

* * *

**A/N II: So, thoughts? I love feedback, so all reviews, good/bad, are welcome. I'll try getting around to writing another oneshot soon, maybe I should envolve KC? he hasn't been in it yet... **

**Also, did you guys like Umbrella (2) I thought it was amazing. Eli's a hoarder... I would've never guessed that, and I'm happy they left Eli/Clare on a good note. And Drew finally redeemed himself in my eyes, for letting Adam have a chance with Fiona. Oh, and Dave? He doesn't deserve a friend like Wesley. Now, the long wait to Halo (1) begins... **


	3. Mutual Friends

**A/N: So, this is late, I haven't updated this in like 2 weeks O.O I offer my apologizes, and hopefully this'll make up for it. I find it ironic that Drew's good friends with K.C. and Adam is best buds with Eli... *taps chin suggestively* here we go.. **

* * *

"This movie is _way_ too predicable..."

"Shush, its getting to the good part..."

Eli and Adam were lounging around the Torres' residence, reading comics and watching gory movies as perusal. Suddenly, the door opened, causing both they're heads to whip around in alarm. Drew strutted into the house, with a fellow football teammate in tow.

"Hey bro," Adam greeted.

Drew grinned. "Hey Adam, Eli."

Eli merely nodded his head in Drew's direction. He was too engrossed in the slasher flick to notice the other boy looking at him with curiously.

"So, I'm just going to go get drinks for K.C. and I," Drew told Adam. "Then we'll go shoot hoops outside."

Adam nodded his head. "Alright."

Drew made this was to the kitchen, leaving K.C. standing awkwardly by the door. Adam noticed, and turned to him. "Oh, Hi K.C."

K.C. offered a small smile. "Hey."

Adam noticed K.C. looking at Eli out of the corner of his eye. "Oh," Adam said, realizing they had never met before. "This my friend Eli... Eli this is Drew's friend K.C., they're on the football team together."

Eli gave K.C. a crooked grin. "Hey."

A look of realization dawned on K.C. "Oh, I know who you are now," K.C. said, ignorant to Eli's greeting.

"Excuse me?"

"You're dating Clare Edwards, aren't you?" Asked K.C. with hesitant interest.

"Yes..." Eli replied, while sharing a perplexed look with Adam.

K.C. bit his lip, the forced a smile. "Oh, thats cool." He bit his lip, as if deep in thought, then added. "You know... I use to date Clare last year... but I ended up breaking up with her... biggest mistake of my life..."

Eli opened his mouth, completely surprised about what had come out of K.C.'s mouth. First, is was astounded that Clare had date _him_, a jock, of all people, and he felt curious as to why K.C. had ended up leaving her; something Eli could never imagine doing. "Really..." Eli then said, feeling the tension building between them. "I never would have guessed..."

K.C. starred off, memories of his past relationship with Clare floating around his mind. "Yeah," He said, almost longingly. "It was great... but I just had to screw it up, like everything else in my life..." K.C. then looked at Eli with apprehension, bringing his lips into a nervous looking smile. "Imagine if I never broke up with her," K.C. said endearingly, the fact that he was speaking this to Clare's current boyfriend slipping his mind. "We could still be together... everything would be right..."

Eli shook his head at K.C. obvious regret. "Lets live in the present, my friend." Eli told him, grinning with a smug expression plastered on his face. "I for one don't plan on jeopardizing my relationship with Clare. She's a keeper."

K.C.'s face fell slightly. "Yeah... she is."

Drew reentered the room, looking over at Adam's floored expression, and Eli smirking as K.C. glanced down at the floor in anguish.

"Uh-" Drew started, before K.C. interupted him.

"Eli, take... take care of Clare, alright?"

Eli looked at K.C.'s sincere expression, and grinned. "Will do."

K.C. gave him one last smile, and he exited the house along with Drew. Adam met Eli's gaze. "Er-sorry, I didn't know he dated Clare... although it was pretty cool of you not to flip out at him. Clare'll appreciate that.

Eyes widening, Eli grabbed his phone, and quickly typed Clare a text;

_So, K.C. Guthrie, eh? You sure have an interesting taste in boyfriends, Edwards. _

Eli stifled a laugh, and Clare's reply came soon after.

_I can explain! _

* * *

**A/NII: Any good? I don't quite like this one, although I was some humor, and to bring K.C. into the mix. I will try getting another one up soon, to make up for my absence, and since this is extremely short... **

**Also- You guys see the teennick promo for 2011? Fitz is at Clare's doorstep! :O 'scores will be settled' alright. & Alli's a runaway? Riley comes out? Fiona/Adam are on? Lets fastforward to February please... anyway, read/review? **


	4. Similar Setup, Different Outcome

**A/N: So, don't taze me bro! I really haven't had a chance to update this story, because I've been working on another... but I found the time to write tis oneshot.. and another. This idea came from watching Heart Like Mine (1)... God, I can't watch it without hating on K.C. but... enjoy. **

* * *

Eli tapped his fingers on the stirring wheel, gazing out the window to the Edwards' residedance across the street. Sighing, Eli told himself firmly. 'You have to do this.' He knew things between Clare and himself haven't been going well, and he knew why. Giving his head a shake, Eli exited his car and walked towards Clare's house. He knew he had to tell her- he just didn't know how she'd take it.

Bracing himself, Eli knocked on the front door. After a moment, it opened revealing Clare. The small smile she plastered on her face fell once she saw him.

"What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk." Eli gestured for her to join him outside. Biting on her lip, Clare stepped out and sat beside Eli on the front step.

Clare sniffed at the fimiliar scene before her and looked down to hide the oncoming tears as Eli spoke.

"Look, about what happened today-"He stopped abruptly as Clare burst into tears. Eli's eyes widened as she jumped off the stairs and onto the sidewalk, covering her face.

"You're going to break up with me!" She chocked through her tears, saying it as a statement rather than a question.

"Clare, what are you talking about?" Eli asked, trying to comfort her, but she slapped his hands away.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Clare said, more to herself before turning to Eli. "If your were planning to break up with me, did you have to do it the same way K.C. did?" Clare then broke into a new batch of tears.

K.C.? Eli thought. 'Who's K.C.?'

He took a tentive step towards the weeping girl. "Clare-what are you talking about? Who's K.C.?"

Clare took a moment to compose herself. "He's a guy I use to date last year." She began. "Everything was fine, until the new girl-Jenna- came. She constantly flirted with K.C. even though she was suppose to be my friend! I thought nothing of it though... because K.C. was with me, and I trusted him..." She shook her head at her foolishness. "Then, I finally opened my eyes, and saw him obviously flirting back... I lost it... I said some rude things- but I was angry!" SHe took a breath to calm herself. "Anyway, he came by later, and told me we had to break up because all we did was make eachother mad..." She then scoffed. "And when i was busy crying my eyes out over him, he was getting comfortable with her... he left me for someone he thought was better!"

Looking at how vulnerable Clare looked with tears sliding down her face, Eli had the urge to go find this K.C. kid and beat the shit out of him; No one was allowed to make his Clare feel this way. Instead, he decided to show her he wasn't like K.C.

He was different.

"Clare," he said, walking closer to her. "You didn't deserve that-"

"But it happened anyway," She cut him off. " All guys do is use me until something better comes along... then through me away like I was nothing!"

"I would never do that," Eli said softly, gazing deeply into her eyes. Clare sniffled, and began wipeing her face. "Clare- I don't want to break up with you."

Clare glanced at him in surprise. "You don't?"

"Of course I don't!" He replied. "Look, you were right- I have been distancing myself from you... you were right to yell at me today and call me out on it- I deserved it."

Clare gave him a questioning look, and Eli knew he had to tell her why.

"Okay... the reason I've been so distant is..." He exhaled, and looked at her again. "I am falling in love with you so fast... and that scares me."

Clare's eyes teared up; not becayse she was sad. "You love me?" She gently asked.

"So much-" Eli got out before Clare crashed her lips against his. Eli was in a daze after, but couldn't miss what she said next.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**A/NII: So, sappy ending? Sorry if it doesn't really make sense... I've been sick and such so I don't really make sense. The next oneshot should be out sometime soon- and it is much better than this. Review? **


	5. Sweetheart Week

**A/N: Gasp! two updates in one week? Ha. SO , I really like this one. It came from watching Lost In Love (season 8) which K.C. is adorable in... (what happened?) So, sorry if I make K.C. a huge dick in this (my sisters words not mine) but, enjoy. **

* * *

Clare tapped on the computer keys, barely hearing what Ms. Oh was saying. She turned to Alli, who rolled her eyes and smiled. Sweetheart week had arrived at Degrassi, and the girls were eagerly awaiting the delivery of the carnations.

There was a knock on the door and Anya and Chantay peaked their heads in. "Ms. Oh," Anya said, opening the door a bit wider. "We're here to deliver the carnations."

Ms. Oh stopped her lecture, and sighed. "If you must..."

The girls in the classroom turned to face the two power squad members with bubbly enthusiasm. Chantay handed out the pink flowers with the senders name on a tag to Anya, who would deliver it to the correct girl. The room with filled with giggles, shrieks and animate chatter, and all the girls gushed about who sent them one; Alli had received one from Dave.

Clare laughed. "Are you _ever_ going to give him a chance?"

Alli looked over the flower with a thoughtful expression. "I don't know..."

Clare laughed again, until she was interrupted by Anya calling her name.

"Clare... this one's for you."

Clare accepted the carrnation, smiling. "Oooh, who's it from?" Alli asked curiously.

Clare checked the tag, and stifled a giggle. "Eli." She sho her head, preparing to tease her boyfriend for being _one of those_ guys.

"Clare- you have another."

Clare and Alli shared a look that said _'Again?'_ as Clare was handed a second carnation.

"Who's this one from?" Alli questioned, slightly confused. "Not Connor again...?"

Clare looked down at the tag and let out a snort of disbelief.

"What?"

"Its from K.C." She Clarified.

Alli knitted her eyebrows together. "But... why would he send you one...?"

Clare shook her head. "I don't have a clue." The bell rang, and the usual rush to the door was met. Clare bid Alli goodbye and began the walk down the hallway, until she found herself ambushed.

"Hey Clare!" K.C. greeted, sliding down to walk beside her.

Clare gave him a incredulous look. "K.C..."

K.C. didn't seem to notice her tone, but instead spotted the flower he sent her. "Hey, you got my flower."

"Yes..." Clare replied, opening her locker and putting her English books in her bag. She then faced the tall jock. "Er- why did you send it to me?"

K.C scratched the back of his neck, looking slightly nervous. "Well... uh..."

Clare slammed her locker shut. "Well, K.C.?"

"Clare... I've been thinking..."He began. "I... I want to get back together."

"Excuse me?" Clare said, nearly dropping her bag she was swinging onto her shoulder.

"Clare, C'mon!" K.C. pleaded, following her as she walked down the hallway again. "I'm finally getting my life back together and I want you back in it!"

Clare came to a stop and turned to him. "K.C., its nice that you have came to that realization, but I'm already spoken for."

K.C. looked down at her, flabbergasted. "What do you mean..." he glanced at the second carnation in her hand, his expression hardened. "Who?"

"Its really none of your business,"Clare said, moving her bag higher onto her shoulder. "But, if it will get you off my back... Its Eli Goldsworthy."

K.C. scoffed. "_Eli Goldsworthy?_ The goth kid that drives a hearse?"

Clare made an esaperated sound and quickened her pace. K.C., however, caught her by the arm and spun her around. "Seriously? You're dating _him?_"

"Is it really that big of a surprise that I moved on?" She inquired. When K.C. remained silent something sparked inside her. "K.C., you can't expect me to let you back into my life once things get difficult in yours!"

"So, you'd rather have the goth kid over_ me_?" K.C. interrupted, his lips forming into a thin line.

"Get over yourself, K.C.!" Clare yanked her arm out of his grasp. "And grow up!" She stormed down the hallway; K.C. didn't follow.

Further down the hall, Eli appeared next to her and through an arm around her.

"Hello Beautiful." He greeted, placing a kiss on her temple.

Clare smiled. "Thanks for the flower." She brought it up to her nose for a sniff. "I didn't take you to be _one of those_ guys."

Eli clapped a hand to his heart, pretending to look wounded. "Ouch, Clare. You don't think I can be romantic?"

"Oh, you can." She assured him.

Eli opened his mouth, but then spotted the carnation in Clare's other hand. Confused, this snatched it out of her grip.

"Hey!"

"Whats this?" Eli said in a joking manor. "Someone else competing for my Lady's affection?" He checked the senders tag. "K.C. Guthrie? Who's that?"

Clare bit her lip. "Er- an ex boyfriend?" She kept her tone light, but it didn't stop Eli's eyes from narrowing.

"Your ex boyfriend sent you this?" He asked, gesturing to the flower. All Clare could do was nod.

"Thats it." She heard him mutter and he turned around and began marching down the hallway.

"Eli! Eli, Eli, _stop_!" Clare called, catching him by the elbow. "What are you going to do?"

Eli faced her, jaw clenched. "I'm going to find K.C. Guthrie and show him he can't mess around with me and _my_ girl."

Clare's heart melted at how protective Eli was of her, but it was no excuse for violence.

"Eli, no, there's no point." When he opened his mouth to argue, Clare cut him off. "Look, it doesn't matter what K.C. does- I can't just be with him after all he's done." She smiled at him. "Besides, what we have is _much_ better than the petty infatuation I had with him."

Eli smirked at her. "You sure proved your point there, Edwards."

"Great, now you can walk me to English." She tugged on his wrist, wrapping his arm around her. She noticed he still had K.C.'s flower in his hand; Clare gently pulled it out of his grasp. "I know what to do with this." Clare informed, while Eli raised his eyebrows. Clare dropped the carnation in the oncoming garbage can, ending anything she had to do with her ex boyfriend.

_Goodbye K.C._

* * *

**A/NII: Hit? Miss? I just love picking on KC ;) So Reviews? **

**Oh, I heard in an interview (from the actor that portrays Drew) That the next block of episodes will involve Drugs, car crashes and death-in a shooting- I assume the drugs have to do with Drew (TeenNick promo) and for some reason I feel the car crash might have to do with Eli/Clare... and death, who knows... but I think Fitz might be involved. Thoughts? **


	6. Slightly Important Author's note

**Sorry, its only an authors note.**

I wanted to apologize for not updating in forever. Personal reasons, however, have caught up with me. Beginning this year, I have been really down, and it really took affect over Christmas break. I went to the clinc today, and I have been diagnosed with depression. This is really surreal for me because I'm only 16, but, I'll have to deal with it.

I'm just taking it day by day now, trying to get back into the things I like to do, but because of Depression, had no motivation to do. I honestly do love to write, so when I'm feeling like it, I might actually post up some one shots here, and some other stories. As of now, I'll be putting this on hiatus, but, after getting back to who I am, I'll be back.

I appreciate everyone who's reviewed/read any story I have written, it means a lot.

I hope to get back to writing crazy KC-Eli-Clare fiction soon.

_**- DivaDirector **_ (Or, more personally, Tori.)


	7. Milkshake

**A/N: Hello lovely people! I want to thanks everyone who sent me a review on my author's note. I definitely made me feel a little bit better. On that note, I am doing better than I have been. I'm in therapy as of now, and have been exempted from exams, which is a huge weight off my shoulders. I am in a better place at this moment, so I thought I'd post some one shots I written months ago. Virtual hugs to you all :) :) **

* * *

Clare sat alone at a table, stirring her milkshake with her straw. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't take notice when someone sat down across from her. "Er- Clare?" K.C. cleared his throat.

Clare lifted her head and starred at K.C. in disbelief. "K.C.?"

K.C. flashed her a grin, and shuffled his chair so he was closer. Clare pursed her lips; She was stumped with K.C. sudden company after everything that had happened last year. After they're last encounter, Clare felt as though she has washed her hands clean of K.C. once and for all- why keep trying for a guy that never seemed to care?

K.C., however, made no indications to leave, so Clare opened her mouth. "Can I help you with something?"

The grin fell off K.C. face at her tone, but he managed to keep his voice bright. "What... can't a guy catch up with a friend...?"

Clare stiffled her snot of laughter. "We're friends?"

"Really Clare?" K.C. snapped. "You're still mad? Its been a year! I thought you, of all people, were suppose to be forgiving!"

"I have forgiven you, K.C." Clare said, pulling her milkshake towards her. "But, that doesn't mean that I want to be friends with you."

"But you'll be friends with that Eli kid?"

She ceased bringing her milkshake to her lips and cocked an eyebrow. "So...?"

"Everyone knows you're dating him." K.C. said as though he had a bad taste in his mouth.

"Thats really none of your business, K.C." Said Clare, collecting her milkshake and standing up. "You broke up with me, remember? You lost the right to have a say in anything I do."

"Its not like I had any say before," Cut in K.C. "You still have that purity ring on your finger."

Fueled by the anger sparked by K.C.'s statement, Clare let her milkshake tip over, splattering all over K.C.'s head.

"Clare!" He spluttered. "What the hell!"

Clare slapped down her glass, and crossed her arms in defiance. "I'm not going to change what I believe in because you, or some other guy doesn't approve!" The diner went silent, all eyes on the pair as Clare continued her rant. "You know, I now see our breakup as a blessing. You got what you wanted- someone to sleep with you... and know I'm with someone who means more to me than you ever did. " K.C. glared at her, but she merely smiled. "Have a nice life, K.C."

She turned around towards the exit, only to bump into someone with familiar green eyes. "Eli?" He smirked at the recognition. Clare bit her lip, heat rising to her face. "You- you didn't... see all that... did you?"

"Oh, I saw the whole thing."Eli replied, smirking yet again at Clare's discomfort. "I couldn't help but wonder why Clare Edwards, of all people, would lash out at a jock...?"

Clare paused, realizing she had never mentioned K.C. to Eli, not that it was a really big deal. "Oh, just setting an ex-boyfriend straight."Clare said, keeping things casual."

"Ex-boyfriend?" Eli asked, looking back to K.C. and Clare.

"Yeah, but everything is said and done with now."

"I can see..." Eli watched K.C. still trying to wipe the milkshake off of his clothes. "Remind me to never get on your bad side. I like my hair without makeshift chocolate conditioner, thanks."

"We'll see." Clare said, smiling up at him. "If you buy me another milkshake, I never got to finish the last one..."

* * *

**A/N: I can't end stories... and I really want a milkshake. this came from the time I really wanted to chuck a slushie at my friends boyfriend. He was a big pick and I'm glad she broke up with him. **

**Until next time...Review? **


	8. A Sister's Return

**A/N: So, I haven'y updated in awhile... Blame writers block, and the fact that I was focusing on making youtubes videos more than writing :P But, I have updated. So, I tried my spin at first person POV. I hope its alright, I actually liked writing Darcy's bit... I would write a story about her return, but, it just seems overdone. Well, enough of my rambles, read on...**

* * *

-_**Darcy**_

I always thought it would be weird coming home after being away for so long. Instead I felt a feeling of content, starring at the house I grew up in with anticipation. I walked up to the door and knocked. Silence. I waited, but no one was coming. It was possible Mom and Dad were at work, on the fact that both of their cars were gone... but, Clare should still be home.

I twisted the doorknob, surprised that someone actually left the door unlocked. I knew that before I left, the door was always locked, rather if we were home or not; Mom and Dad were always so cautious. I peered inside my home, setting my bags down. Everything looks pretty familiar, just as I never left... but certian things seemed missing, as in the house seemed much more emptier than I remembered. Strange.

I had a hunch that Clare would be up in her room, probably working on homework or something; She was always an overachiver.I felt extremely giddy, I had never been so excited to see my sister before- tell her how my times in Africa were, catch up about how life at Degrassi was, and life at home.

Grinning, I pushed open the door in one swift motion. "Clare-!" I then stood frozen at the sight before me. I never would have imagined ever walking in on my sister, my _baby sister_, sucking the face of some guy. A guy wearing all black and skinny jeans for goodness sake. What was this, the Twiligt Zone? What happened to the Clare who admonished me for bringing boys into my room back in the day? Or who wore a uniform in freshamn year, claiming she was going to school to learn, and only to learn.

I guess a lot can change in a year.

"_Darcy!_" Clare shrieked, face flushing as she jumped off the guy. "Wha- what are you doing home?"

"Erm..." I said, looking between Clare, and her makeout partner, who has this irriating smirk on his face, "Surpirse visit?"

She suddenly bounded foreward and hugged me tightly. "I missed you!"

I squeezed her back, never realizing how much I has missed home, and really regretted loosing touch. "I missed you too...And it looks like we have a lot to catch up on." I motioned my head over to where the guy was, and being my sister she blushed.

"Oh, thats Eli, my boyfriend."

Awh, my sister had a boyfriend. "At least you aren't making out with random boys." I tease. She blushes yet again, looking back to her beau. I was then reminded of something- and email Clare sent me way back before her freshman year had ended. "Hey Clare?" I asked quietly, not wanting to draw Eli's attention... not that it worked.

"Yeah?"

"Whatever happened to K.C?"

Her eyes went wide, and she lowed her voice. "K.C.? We broke up last year... didn't I tell you?"

"Yeah, but the last email I got that you were going to get him back..." I trailed off, a thought coming to mind. "Wait... your're not using Eli to make K.C. jealous, are you?"

Clare's jaw dropped. "No!" Clare hissed at me, trying to make sure Eli couldn't hear our conversation. "How could you think that?"

I hung my head. " Sorry its just, I feel lost coming back, especially since I haven't really kept in touch... everything just seems different." Clare looked as though she wanted to tell me something, but she stayed silent.

"Lots as happened Darcy, and I'll tell you..." She said, but then looked over at Eli. "But I should-"

I laughed. "I get it. I'll leave you kids to say goodbye, then. I have to unpack anway." Clare stuck her tounge out at me as I left, and I felt as though nothing had changed.

_**-Clare**_

"Well," I said awkwardly. "That was a way to make an impression."

Eli smirked at me from where he was seated on my bed, then it faded slightly. "Wait- you don't think she hates me, right? I mean, both your parents already do..."

I instantly felt guilty. It was my fault my parents weren't very fond of him. "They don't hate you, and Darcy doesn't hate you either. I know Darcy will grow to like you as much as I do."

The smirk then retuned. "I knew Edwards girls' couldn't resist my charms." He joked as I playfully hit his arm. Then, of course, when things are comfortable, he brings up the tabooed topic. "So... I overheard you and your sister talking about some kid called K.C..."

I tried to play it cool. Or it did, because K.C. wasn't a big deal to me. Not anymore. "Yeah..."

"Is it the same K.C. who hangs out with Adam's brother?" He asked me. I completely forgot that K.C. hung out with Drew more than Dave, Wesley and Connor nowadays.

"Yeah, thats the one." He gave me a looks with his green eyes and I knew I had to own up. "Okay, so I dated him back in freshman year..."

"Oh. Wow." Was all Eli said. I guess it was surprising how I did date K.C. We both had really changed, and from what I can tell, we both run in completely different circles.

"So, why aren't you dating him anymore?" I sighed. I really didn't want to go through all the history with K.C.; It always made me feel down.

"Well, you know his girlfriend now?" I asked.

He nodded. "The blonde girl...whats her name..."

"Its Jenna. Lets just say K.C. had a change of heart and we broke up."

I let him put the pieces together. "So, he left you for her? Clare, I-"

"I don't want pity. Especially since it happened over a year ago. I'm over it." I really hated pity. I can recall getting a lot of pity when the event took place. I know everyone, including Alli was trying to help, but it only made me feel worse.

Eli grinned, taking me away from my thoughts. "So, you're not using me to make him jealous? Good." Great. So he had heard me and Darcy. She really needed to work on her quiet voice.

"How could you ever doubt me?" I asked me, as we grew closer. Eli, however, seemed to have other things on his mind.

"So, last year, what was your whole plan to get him back?"

I really didn't want to get into the horrors of last year, but I suppose I own him. "Well, I tried getting over him. I deveoped a major crush on Declan Coyne-"

"Declan Coyne?" He interupted. "As in Fiona Coyne's brother? Adam's Fiona?" My blush gave it all away. "I have got to tell Adam this."

"You will do no such thing!" The last thing I needed was Adam teasing me about this... I can't even remember if Fiona knew about it. I hope not. "Anyway, that obviously didn't turn out well, since I ended up giving Wesley a hickey-"

Eli gasped. "You did not."

"Afraid so. Jealous?" I teased, but plowed on. "Then, since I couldn't seem to get over him, I decided to win him back. K.C. needed help with math, so I offered to help him. Things were going smoothly, until he desided he didn't want to study, and he'd rather cheat." It still hurt that K.C. guilted me into that- and that I went along with the whole scheme. "After I figured out he used me, I had enough. He eventually he found me and apologized, but I didn't really care, so I told him I'd see him in septemeber... although I don't think we've had a single conversation since..."

"Well, can I say I'm happy about that fact? I'm pretty sure we wouldn't have ended up together if he was still involved in your life."

I couldn't really imagine my life without Eli in it, and that scared me a little. "Then I guess everything worked out." He leaned over and kissed the tip of my nose, before standing up.

"I would stay, but, you and your sister have some catching up to do." I knew he was right, but I really didn't want to explain to Darcy what happened between Mom and Dad.

I stand up. "I know, I'll see you out." When we made it downstairs, I saw Darcy turn around and looks at us from where she was in the living room.

"You two were up there for some time." She hinted heavily. Wow, is it her job to tease me?

"He's leaving now, Darce. We can now have our _sisterly bonding _time."

Eli waves to her, and I pull his towards me to kiss him softly. "Bye." And with that, he is gone.

I leisurely walk back in to the living room and see Darcy starring out the window. "Er, Darce...?"

She turned to look at me in alarm. "He drives a _hearse?_"

* * *

**A/N II: So, that didn't really have much of a KC conflict in it... woops. xD I am running out of ideas over here. So, it would be lovely if anyone would leave a possible senario/ idea in a review, or PM me, I would really appreciate it. **

**Oh, I'm a little behind on this but, man, Jesus Etc (2)... I felt so bad for Alli and Sav, and Fitz being beating by his step brother was sad too, although I found his crush on Clare pretty creepy... I mean, how long has he even known her for? Then all the sudden he's like "Me and you, we have a spiritual connection!" & Eli is creepin' me out too. I've talked to my friend about this, and we both agree if Eclare split up, Eli needs to get help of somekind (& Degrassi shouldn't stick him in another realtionship) Anyways, I'm going to finish my pie:) Review?**


End file.
